


娱乐圈捉鬼 16

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933





	娱乐圈捉鬼 16

白宇被气得眼睛通红，咬牙切齿地警告道：“朱一龙，我不管你怎么了，你最好给我快点清醒过来，否则等你恢复神智我非得打得你满地找牙.”

朱一龙轻笑了一下，他这个表情白宇很熟悉，他演反派的时候就是这样子，有点偏执的变态又带着点色情.

他走近白宇伸手抚摸着他白皙细腻的皮肤，鼻子凑在对方颈间轻轻地嗅着，仿佛这身体是一道美味可口的食物，末了还伸出舌头轻轻地舔着，舔到喉结附近忽然换了牙齿一口咬住.

白宇只能喘息着发出一些喉音，他有一种错觉，如果自己现在让这个人不满意了，他可能会毫不犹豫的咬开他的喉咙.

利齿好像有轻微的刺破皮肤，白宇感到一阵针扎似的疼痛又伴着点酥麻，他忍不住滚动喉结伴随鼻音发出一声虚弱地“嗯~”

许是这声几不可闻的呻吟唤醒了那人，朱一龙放开他的喉咙，又用舌尖轻轻舔舐渗出血珠的皮肤，然后慢慢顺着喉结一路向下滑到白宇的一侧乳首。白宇的肤色奶白，黑色素稀少导致他的嘴唇和乳头都呈现鲜红粉嫩的颜色，缀在前胸上就好像一碗纯白牛奶中漂浮的两粒红果子。如今一侧被人含在嘴里轻捻慢咬，时不时的还要吸一吸，白宇只觉得自己每被吸一下，下腹就有一股酸胀感袭来，让他忍不住泄出更多的呻吟。

“嗯~，你住...,啊~” 白宇一动不能动，甚至没法低头看看这人到底怎么了，但身体泛起的酥麻和颤栗让他彷佛由内而外的被点了一把火，理智告诉他朱一龙现在的状态不对他必须阻止他，可身体又诚实的反应出他自己也陷在这怪异的情欲中不可自拔。

白宇的性器早就已经挺立起来，甚至在对方完全没有触碰的情况下已经濡湿了顶端。挺立的性器一下一下蹭在对方的羽绒服外套上，粗糙的触感磨的白宇简直要掉下眼泪来。

白宇仅剩的一丝理智还不忘调侃自己，现在真是叫破喉咙也没人理，他除了不断的呻吟和骂两句脏话似乎也干不了别的，现在被吊着不上不下地更让他气闷，他噙着最后一点清醒恶狠狠地说:“你他妈的是不是不行？要干能不能快点干？”

他话才说完，就感觉被人带着转了个圈，接着就被扔了出去，想他一个183的大男人，饶是再瘦砸在床上也够他懵一会儿的，等他稍微缓过来点，突然感觉性器上贴上了一个温热的东西，白宇眼睛盯着天花板，只能靠感觉判断这是朱一龙的嘴唇，若即若离地触感让白宇想要更多，他下意识想要顶胯却发现自己没办法动，只能咬牙切齿地说：“朱一龙，你能不能放开我，你这么爱跟死人玩吗？ 啊！” 性器被嘴唇包裹住，利齿磨着柱体不轻不重地咬了一口，白宇被吓地忍不住惊叫出声，他现在对朱一龙全无信任，他觉得这个人真的有可能稍有不爽就直接咬断他的子孙根。

朱一龙吐出他的性器，低低地笑起来，他爬到床上居高临下的看着白宇，嘴角牵动的幅度应当算得上是一个愉快的微笑，但黝黑的眼睛里却没有丝毫笑意。白宇觉得他的眼神彷佛在看一个随时可以杀死的猎物，只是要在猎物临死前尽可能的玩弄他。

白宇自觉并不脆弱，却被朱一龙的这个眼神伤了心，他心里涌上来的愤怒和委屈瞬间将他吞没，他为什么要躺在这里任他玩弄，大不了鱼死网破，他也可以不管不顾地念几句符咒先劈他一通.  
白宇的眼泪代替他的委屈，在大脑还没来得及发出指令的时候已经流了下来，他紧咬着唇努力让自己不发出声音，愤怒委屈和恐惧却让他由内而外的颤抖，这个人不是朱一龙，如果朱一龙被其他什么东西吞噬了，他该怎么办？如果他永远的失去了这个人，他该怎么办？

恐惧使他的眼泪越流越多，努力控制不发出声音的胸腔反而因为过度克制而失控地让沉闷的哭声时不时逸出喉咙。

“白宇，白宇，你怎么了？你不要哭，是我不好，我错了，我不玩了！” 朱一龙一手轻拍着白宇的脸蛋，一边俯下身轻吻着他的眼泪，像对待一个易碎的艺术品。

“呜... 混....混蛋” 因为感觉到身边的人已经恢复成了他熟悉的那个龙哥，突如其来的安全感反而让他泣不成声。

朱一龙把白宇抱在怀里，让他坐在自己的大腿上，一下一下顺着他的后背，嘴上还哄着：“宝宝不怕，老公错了，我再也不敢了！别哭了！”

白宇就是一时没控制住自己，这会儿理智慢慢回笼，他就见不得自己继续这么婆婆妈妈的了，何况他意识到自己现在还有个更棘手的问题要处理。

朱一龙刚才把他扔到床上后就已经脱光了自己的衣服，现在两个人都是浑身赤罗的，更不要说他还坐在朱一龙的大腿上，屁股下面一个又热又烫的玩意时刻昭示着自己的存在感，随着朱一龙一下一下顺着他后背的动作，他感觉屁股下面也被有节奏的顶弄着。

白宇抽了抽鼻子，带着浓重的鼻音说：“你能不能别顶我？”

朱一龙一脸无辜地说:“明明是你的屁股在蹭我。”

白宇被气的额头上青筋都冒出来了，索性用力向下使劲用屁股坐了下去，顺便报自己刚才弟弟被咬之仇。

“啊！轻点！你要把自己老公废了吗？那以后谁让你爽啊？” 朱一龙眯着一双桃花眼趴在白宇耳边说骚话，手也不老实的摸到白宇的性器那里用手轻轻的撸着。

白宇被摸的舒服，轻哼了一声，喘了两口气才反应过来：“谁是老公？少不要脸。”

朱一龙手上撸动的节奏配合着胯下顶弄的节奏起起伏伏，舒服的喘息声喷在白宇耳边，他的声音低沉悦耳，充满诱惑：“你敢说你现在不想被我操吗？”

这句话简直色情的有魔力，白宇性器上的青筋都跟着跳了跳，顶端更是分泌出好多透明的液体，身体的反应永远比嘴巴要诚实。朱一龙的性器头部也湿漉漉的，一直蹭着白宇的穴口，虽然进不去却并不妨碍白宇感受小穴被顶的一收一缩的感觉，白宇呻吟了一声，哑着嗓子说:“进来！”

像得了圣旨一般，朱一龙抱着白宇的腰把他摆趴在床上，颜色同样粉嫩的穴口突然暴露在空气中惹得小穴一阵收缩。朱一龙的舌头灵活的探进穴口，试探着向内发掘，时不时再退出来舔弄一下穴口周围的褶皱，待小穴被舔的满布水光，才捞起地上的羽绒服，从兜里翻出一管早已就位的润滑液。

朱一龙挤了半管润滑液，用手心捂热了涂在白宇的小穴周围，再用沾满润滑液的手指慢慢开拓。白宇的皮肤薄弹性却很好，很快小穴已经能容纳下两个手指的进出，朱一龙放进第三根手指后就开始有节奏的抽插，时不时曲起手指在内壁上摸索着，白宇整个人都随着抽插的动作轻微摇晃着，嘴里偶尔漏出破碎的呻吟。

手指终于摸到了内壁上的一点突起，稍微按压一下，就换来白宇更加甜腻的呻吟，朱一龙调整了下手的位置以保证每次抽插都能蹭过这一点，没一会儿白宇就被弄得塌了腰，整个人不自觉的向前爬去，嗓子里压着的呻吟和喘息也频率渐高。

朱一龙的手掌卡在白宇细瘦的腰窝里，稍稍用力就又把人拖了回来，手上抽插的速度也越来越快，白宇在断断续续的呻吟中拼凑着语言说："好......了，啊~，你进来。”

朱一龙早就已经胀得快炸了，听到白宇的邀请，立刻把怒张的性器抵在穴口处用力的磨蹭着。白宇才不耐的发出一声颤音，朱一龙就已经把粗大的头部顶了进去，细密的粉色褶皱瞬间被撑开，白宇忍不住惊叫出声:“啊！不...不行，你先退出来，太...太大了。” 朱一龙伏在他身上，用力箍着他的腰，稍微退出来一点再更加用力的顶进去，每次用力顶进去的时候，白宇就会惊叫一声，他真的很担心自己的后面会直接撕裂了，声音里都透着哭腔地说：“太大了，真的不行” 朱一龙喘着粗气说：“相信我，你肯定行！以前你两根都吃的下。”

白宇大脑不受控制的顺着朱一龙的话回忆了一下，色情的画面瞬间成为堪比春药的催情剂，小穴里一股热流涌过，朱一龙也刚好把整根粗大的性器连根没入。为了让白宇适应，性器先是缓慢而小幅度的前后抽动，直到感觉白宇的小穴已经放松地包裹住粗大的入侵者，朱一龙才加快频率大开大合的操弄起来。

性器微翘的角度比手要好得多，不必刻意寻找就刚好每下都能伺候到白宇的敏感点，白宇次次被干到前列腺凸起上，没几下呻吟声里就带上哭腔，整个人更是随着顶弄下意识的往前逃。他现在的感觉怪异极了，每下都觉得爽到不行，但又感觉自己肯定受不住第二下。朱一龙快速的抽出自己的性器，把白宇顺势翻到跟他面对面，抓住纤细的脚踝架到自己的肩上，然后又把紫红色的性器狠狠钉入白宇的身体。

变换了角度后，终于不会再次次命中目标，白宇不用一直紧着一颗心，渐渐开始在欲海里浮沉。朱一龙俯下身吻上小白的嘴唇，小白也顺势揽住他的脖子黏黏糊糊地不愿结束这一吻。

朱一龙趁机哄骗道:“老公弄得你爽不爽？” 

小白意识正涣散，完全是下意识地用鼻音发出一声“嗯”

朱一龙又继续哄骗：“谁弄的你爽？”

小白在接受了前面的语言暗示后，大脑根本不用思考就回答：“老公！”

朱一龙轻笑了一下，亲亲小白的嘴唇以示奖励，下面抽插的频率则更快了些，而且这回有意识地去磨蹭白宇的敏感点，白宇被高频率的撞击弄得鼻子发酸，眼泪不受控制的掉下来，嘴上也是无意识地呻吟着：“啊，不行了！唔....”

朱一龙发现白宇的性器有轻微的抖动，知道他差不多快到了，于是快速的用手堵住马眼，已经濒临释放边缘的白宇被突然堵住了发泄口，整个人都挣动起来，朱一龙趁机一边加快抽插幅度和频率一边哄着白宇说：“宝宝，你叫声老公就让你射！”

白宇被憋的难受，根本顾不上什么羞耻心，让叫老公就乖乖地喊“老公，老公，啊，让我射！”

朱一龙满足地低声呻吟，终于和白宇一起释放了。


End file.
